The MLG Crew
, the first member and leader of The MLG Crew]] The MLG Crew is a club started by Connor McWhinney in order to dominate the world using the powers of awesomeness, divine powers, and many other things. The crew consists of many members from many backgrounds, ranks, and talents. The club however, just being recently created is not at the level of a massive empire. The ultimate goal of The MLG Crew is world domination. The crew was founded at The Docks. The MLG Crew has one major rival, The Docs. Ranks There are currently 7 ranks in the MLG Crew. They are, from highest to lowest, as follows. Super Golden Illuminati Fedora, Class 1 The highest rank. The person who holds this is of the highest rank and often assumes the leadership role. It is their job to lead the others and organize events and such. Their most notable power is their ability to control who lives and who dies. The only person who holds this rank is: Connor McWhinney. Super Golden Illuminati Fedora, Class 2 The second highest rank. The person who holds this rank assists the current Super Golden Illuminati Fedora, Class 1. '''Their most notable power is Enhanced Night Vision. The only person who currently holds this rank is: Jaden Strand. Code Red The third highest rank. This rank is often used as more of a support. Anyone of this rank may have control over the subordinates, but is often used for things such as fueling people up, and lightening the mood. Their most notable power is Mountain Dew for blood. The only person who currently holds this rank is: Andrew Haberman. Nacho Cheese Dorito The fourth highest rank. People of this rank do not take on any real leadership role. They are typically the warriors and fighters of the group. They are some of the most naturally talented soldiers around. Their most notable power is their ability to play Center in Basketball. The only person who currently holds this rank is: Kyle Saville. The Scrublord The fifth highest rank. This rank is the rank of a mentor. Their role is to train and guide the lower ranks as well as be a bright beacon of inspiration. Their most notable power is being a master of the element of surprise. The only person who currently holds this rank is: Todd Dickinson. The Scrub The scrub is the sixth highest rank. This includes every single person who does not hold any of the ranks above. Everyone who thinks that they aren't in The MLG Crew is at this rank. Their most notable power is diversity. Everyone who is not any of the other listed ranks is a Scrub. The Italian Although not officially in the chain of command they are a support rank dedicated to gathering information and persuasion. Their most notable power is luxurious hair. The only person who currently holds this rank is: Vincent Campanale.Category:MLG Crew The HonoraryCategory:Club Info Pages Not officially in the chain of command these are people who have earned the respect of the higher ranking members, they are nominated by '''Scrublords and above. Inducted By: Connor McWhinney ]] Inducted By: Connor McWhinney ]] ]]